Mobile devices and wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of electronic communication content such as voice, data, and so on. While electronic forms of communication (e.g., email, text messages, voicemail, phone calls, images, videos, audio recordings, and web pages) have enabled people to conveniently contact and interact with others, the richness of electronic communications is attenuated.
Electronic communications, by themselves, do not generally convey the full emotional state of the sender. For example, research suggests that a small amount of emotional context in a given message is conveyed by the words (e.g., text in an electronic communications). A greater amount of the emotional context is conveyed vocally by the tone of the voice. An even greater amount is expressed using non-verbal communication, such as facial expression and other body gestures. With regard to electronic communications, the emotional context or emotional state of the content creator or sender is commonly misinterpreted by the receiver.